


Horror, Drama, Death and Everything In Between!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Child Death, Death, Demons, Devils, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 two sentence Horror Stories that I used to make short stories for Jaime/Brienne. Vampires, Ghosts, White Walkers and other such horrors for your entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror, Drama, Death and Everything In Between!

**Author's Note:**

> I read this article online, http://www.oddcrunch.com/short-horror-stories/0 about a bunch of writers that were asked to write two sentence stories, the first sentence perfectly normal and the last sentence to turn it into a horror story. So I read through them and I thought "Well these are interesting, these two sentence stories. Why not make them into a prompt" So I did. This is kind of a challenge to everyone. Feel free to use these same horror stories and make up little short stories of your own with them and let me see the results. (nods) I'm curious to see what you all come up with.
> 
> I did try to make this a challenge, through my account, but it just... became invisible. I think only one person actually saw it and put KUDOS on it. LENA G! THANK YOU! But I don't know what happened, what the problem was, so I'm reposting this. (nods) I really hope you all like it.

Horror, Drama, Death & Everything In Between.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_1: I was having a pleasant dream when what sounded like hammering woke me. After that I could barely hear the muffled sound of dirt covering the coffin over my own screams._ **

Jaime was dreaming of a life. A life he never thought he could have. He’d been running for so long, running from his twin sister and machinations. He’d loved her once, loved her more than a brother rightly should love his sister, but he couldn’t carry on with her games. So he’d left King’s Landing and somehow he’d made his way to Tarth. It was a quaint little island, and it had been a real paradise. A safe haven for him to just live in peace. When he met Brienne Tarth, the daughter of the Island’s mayor, Jaime hadn’t thought much of her, but somehow, she’d made her way into his heart. They were supposed to be getting married. Brienne was pregnant. He was going to be a father, a real father. Jaime had been dreaming of the life he could have with Brienne and his child. A sudden jerk brought him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to the night sky. He saw Cersei standing above him. He felt heavy.

“You feel heavy brother? Sleepy? I suggest you go back to sleep. The drugs I put in your coffee at that ramshackle coffee house will still be in your system.” Cersei stated. Jaime tried to talk, but found he was simply too dazed. “You betrayed me Jaime. You betrayed me and now I shall make you pay for it.” Cersei said. That was when Jaime noticed what he was lying in. A coffin. “I’m giving you a grand funeral brother. It’s more than you deserve, but I loved you once.” Cersei said coldly. “Don’t worry about your girlfriend. I’ll pay her and her spawn a visit once you’re gone. She and I will become good friends.” Cersei said. That was when she closed the lid of the coffin. Cersei’s words had chilled Jaime to the bone and he struggled against a fog of sleep. He felt the coffin being lowered and then heard the hammering thumps of dirt hitting the top of his wooden prison. He was too weak to do anything but scream.

**_2: “I can’t sleep.” She whispered, crawling into bed with me. I woke up cold, clutching the dress she was buried in._ **

Every night was the same. Jaime fell asleep in his large bed at Casterly Rock. In the middle of the night, he would feel her hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t sleep.” She said. Her blue eyes shone in the darkness.

“Stay with me Brienne.” He said.

“Always.” Brienne whispered back. He would curl into her and fall asleep again. But when he woke, she was gone, only the sapphire blue dress she had been buried in was at his side. No matter how many times he had gone and reburied it, it seemed to be by his side in the morning. He knew that Brienne would always be with him.

**_3: I begin tucking him into bed and he tells me “Daddy, check for monsters under my bed.” I look underneath for his amusement and see him, another him, under the bed, staring back at me quivering and whispering, “Daddy, there’s somebody on my bed.”_ **

Jaime Lannister was often late home. A lawyer was always late home. He entered his home and noticed it was dark.

“Brienne must have already gone to bed.” He thought to himself. He removed his shoes and as he looked up he almost jumped when he saw the small figure standing in the doorway, in the dark. He calmed when he realised it was just his son. “What are you doing up at this time Arthur?” Jaime asked gently.

“I couldn’t sleep until you came home Daddy.” He said. Jaime blinked. There was something off about the boy’s voice. Jaime walked forward and picked him up. Arthur was cold to the touch.

“Are you cold Arthur?” Jaime asked. The boy looked at him quizzically and Jaime was unsure what it was, but his blue eyes seemed brighter than usual, but colder. They did not look the blue of his mother’s eyes and Jaime wondered if he had been working too late at the office. Jaime carried Arthur to his room and put him on his bed. He saw the blankets were in disarray. Jaime motioned Arthur to lay down. “It’s time to sleep now Arthur.” Jaime said softly.

“Please Daddy, can you make sure there aren’t any monsters under the bed?” Arthur asked. Jaime wanted to laugh at his son’s innocence, but he didn’t.

“Alright Arthur. I’ll check.” Jaime said, knowing he’d get no peace until he did. He just wanted to go to bed, crawl in under the covers and sleep beside his wife. Jaime knelt down on the floor and lifted the side of the covers and gasped in horror. There under the bed was Arthur, another Arthur. Brienne’s blue eyes stared back at him. Jaime’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape as Arthur looked fearfully at Jaime.

“Daddy, there’s someone on my bed.” He said fearfully. That was when Jaime looked up and realised that the other Arthur had gone white, his pale blond hair, grey with frost, a white walker. Jaime grabbed Arthur from under the bed and ran towards the main bedroom, where he hoped Brienne was sleeping. The evil, dead creature followed behind them, shrieking in an unearthly pitch. Jaime slammed the bedroom door closed behind him and Arthur and looked at the bed. Brienne was lying there, fully dressed, her blue eyes wide open, motionless, as though dead. Jaime heard the shrieking outside as a small hand smashed through the wooden door. Jaime clutched Arthur to him, wishing that this was all some sort of nightmare.

“Mummy?” Arthur called out to Brienne. She didn’t move. The creature shrieked again, and Jaime knew. He knew they were going to die and that Brienne was already gone.

**_4: You get home, tired after a long day’s work and ready for a relaxing night alone. You reach for the light switch, but another hand is already there._ **

Brienne had just finished a long shift at the police station. She was exhausted. There was a man breaking into houses, attacking women, killing them and then leaving the mess for the police. Brienne had unlocked her front door, walked in and closed it behind her. It was dark, as it always was when she first got into the house, having lived alone for a good while, since her father’s death, when she was a mere cadet in the academy. Brienne walked into her living room and went to turn on the light, only to find a hand on the switch. Before Brienne could pull out her gun, she felt another hand pin her to the wall, and then turn on the light.

Brienne breathed a sigh of relief as the light revealed Jaime, her partner and a lot more outside of work, but not something they discussed. “Jaime, you fucking bastard. You scared the hell out of me.” Brienne hissed angrily, wanting to punch the smug smile off of his face, not for the first time. Jaime grinned, but then his face turned serious, his eyes glinting.

“Like I would let you stay alone with this creep running around Brienne. You should know me well enough by now to know I’m not in the habit of leaving the people I love to contend with possible dangers alone.” Jaime stated. Brienne wanted to stay angry at him, but she didn’t, especially when his lips pressed against hers. All Brienne could do was surrender, and deepen the kiss. But tomorrow morning, he was going to get it for scaring her like that.

**_5: I can’t move, breathe, speak or hear and it’s so dark all the time. If I knew it would be this lonely, I would have been cremated instead._ **

Jaime found he didn’t like being buried. The amount of times he had been buried in the ground as a vampire were countless. He had been one of the undead for thousands of years, nearly a millennia. He was one of the oldest of his kind, and yet he still hated it when humans buried him in the ground. At least in the past, they had used coffins to bury him in. He would have been comfortable until someone came to dig him out. After all, humans wrapped vampires up in silver chains, blessed by the church, and Jaime found himself scalded by them more often than not if he tried to break them. This time they had wrapped him in chains, and wrapped a white sheet around him, and merely thrown him in a hole in the ground, covering him over with dirt. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t hear, couldn’t move. If he had still breathed, he would not have been able to do that either. He felt like telling Tyrion that if he ever fell for real, that he wanted to be cremated. After all, it was lonely being buried in the dark. He heard digging. It seemed quicker than usual. Sometimes it took Tyrion a few days to track him down. It had been only a couple of hours since the humans had buried him alive under an oak tree. Jaime heard scrabbling and was surprised by how fast he’d been unearthed when the light of the moon pierced the white sheet and he felt the sheet torn from his face, only to see those endless blue eyes. Brienne stared at him blankly.

“You’re an idiot. I told you that hunting too close to this village was a bad idea. Would you listen to me? Know you wouldn’t. You wanted fresh meat. Well look what happened.” Brienne stated as she pulled out a huge set of bolt cutters.

“She’s smarter than me. She probably knows the chains are blessed.” Jaime thought to himself, as he watched Brienne cut the chains and free him. He pulled himself out of the makeshift grave and brushed off his leather pants and trenchcoat. His red silk shirt was probably ruined. He looked at Brienne, who was dressed almost the same as he was, but for the blue cotton shirt she wore under her own leather trenchcoat.

“Thanks Wench. I knew I’d picked a good apprentice in you.” Jaime stated. Brienne glared.

“I don’t recall agreeing to that title.” Brienne replied as she stood up herself, from where she had crouched to dig Jaime out. He followed her to her truck. She loved the thing. They could get anywhere they wanted to, faster than that truck, but Brienne insisted on driving it everywhere, and Jaime had to admit that it had a certain charm. Plus Jaime enjoyed sitting on his backside, while Brienne did the work sometimes. During the day, they slept in the back of the truck, hidden from the sunlight under the cover she used over the back. They got into Brienne’s truck and Brienne was about to stick the keys in the ignition when Jaime stopped her.

“You know, that fact that I knew you’d make a great apprentice is not the only reason that I turned you.” Jaime stated. Brienne blinked, her blue eyes filled with confusion, as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He smirked and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. She gasped in shock, and Jaime allowed his tongue to explore her mouth while he had the opportunity. After a few moments, Brienne relaxed into the kiss and when Jaime pulled back from her, she made an almost disappointed noise, not that she’d ever admit to it. “I’ve been wanting to do that for fifty years now.” Jaime stated. Brienne stared at Jaime in shock for a few moments, before allowing a smirk to cross her own lips.

“We can discuss your strange sexual appetites later. Right now we need to drive far away from here before the sun starts to rise. Who knows what those crazy villagers will do if they come along and see I’ve unburied you. Again. Why do we come back here every fifty years? Someone always recognises you.” Brienne stated as she turned on the ignition. Jaime grinned.

“Maybe I’ll tell you the story one day Brienne. Until then, let’s drive off into the sunset. Well... the moonset.” Jaime stated, a laugh escaped his throat and Brienne rolled her eyes as she started to drive away from the little seaside town, known only as Casterly Rock.

**_6: She went upstairs to check on her sleeping toddler. The window was open and the bed was empty._ **

Brienne hadn’t thought she would ever make a good parent. She hadn’t thought she’d ever be a parent altogether. But when Alys was born, Brienne knew she would die to protect her little girl. Jaime was away on business, so it was just her and Alys. Alys had just started walking. Her legs were unsteady and her steps wobbly, but Brienne hadn’t been able to help the wash of pride that came over her at the sight of her small daughter taking her first steps. It was getting late. Brienne was tired. She knew she should try to sleep, but she hated sleeping alone. Another thing she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to, but she had, was sharing a bed with a man, even stranger, her husband. She’d never thought that would happen either, but it had. She sighed as she got herself up from her favourite armchair and went up the stairs. First she would check on Alys, then she would go to bed and try to sleep, the baby monitor on of course, so that Brienne would hear any cries Alys made during the night.

Brienne walked into Alys’ room. It had been decorated a lovely purple by her friends Loras and Renly. All of them deciding pink was a terrible colour. So purple had become the alternative. Brienne walked over to the crib, only to see it was empty. Alys was gone. Brienne felt cold fear knife through her body. Her hand clenched against her heart as her eyes frantically searched every corner of the room looking for Alys. She saw the window was open and Brienne ran over to it. She looked outside, and there, on the other side of the street, she saw him. Ronnet Connington, holding her baby. He smiled as he disappeared and Brienne screamed as though pierced through the heart with a sword. That monster had taken her child.

**_7: I never go to sleep. But I keep waking up._ **

Brienne didn’t sleep. Sleeping was a luxury she couldn’t afford when they were fighting the White Walkers. She simply stood until she dropped. She gained a couple of fitful minutes of dozing without even realising it sometimes. When she did fall under the spell of slumber, all she did was dream of death and blood, and White Walkers attacking. She would dream of losing people she cared about. She would dream of Jaime Lannister calling out to her.

She would wake up with a gasp, and find Jaime beside her, usually shaking her awake.

“Wench, you need to stay focussed.” Jaime said to her. One day, when Brienne had gone to find them some mulled wine to warm them on watch, she had come back to find him asleep, having a nightmare. “Brienne!” He called out to her in his sleep. She woke him as he usually did her. His eyes were wide and his face stretched taut with fear. He looked at Brienne, but she didn’t ask him, just as he never asked her. She handed him the mulled wine and took comfort that at least, Jaime also had nightmares about losing her as she did about losing him. That, though not a great comfort, made her feel a little better about her own weaknesses.

**_8: My Daughter won’t stop crying and screaming in the middle of the night. I visit her grave and ask her to stop, but it doesn’t help._ **

Selwyn Tarth was destroyed in spirit on the day they brought Brienne’s body back to Tarth. The Evenstar was a great hulking rock of a man, a behemoth and a warrior in his own right, but the day they brought Brienne’s body back to Tarth was the day Selwyn Tarth broke down, and was never able to mend again. They brought back Jaime Lannister’s body with her. They said the two fell, destroying the others. Jaime had refused to leave Brienne’s side, had not let anyone take her, even when he fell he had asked, his last request, to be buried with her. That she was the most honourable Knight and woman he had ever known. It was Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, that had now disbanded, that brought them to Tarth. They had died in the final battle. If not, there would have been no bodies to bury. They would have been burned at the wall. This did not give Selwyn Tarth any peace. If his daughter had lasted just one more battle, she would have come home whole, not dead, not ready to be buried with a man that they called her lover. Rumours were rumours. For Jaime Lannister to say his daughter had honour, she surely had not taken him as a lover. Selwyn wondered if that was brave, or terribly sad. So he buried them, and as Jaime Lannister had asked, he buried them together. Selwyn had been told all about the stories of the wall, how the pair had never left each other, how they had fought together until the bitter end. Selwyn knew his daughter would have wanted to be buried beside him.

Now he woke in the middle of night. He heard Brienne screaming, crying out. The images would not leave him. He feared he was being haunted by his daughter for all the expectations he had placed solely on her shoulders.

“Please Brienne. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was not a better father. Please stop screaming and crying my child. Rest in peace.” Selwyn pleaded as he knelt beside her grave and placed her favourite flowers against her gravestone. The blue orchids stood out against the grey granite that Selwyn had had made as his daughter’s marker. “Please, my poor daughter, please rest.” Selwyn pleaded. But every night, in his dreams, he saw her. He saw his daughter fighting for her life, saw her dying, heard her screams and cries of agony. Every night, he awoke, wondering if he would ever stop hearing his daughter’s death cries in his dreams. Then he wondered if he truly wanted to stop hearing her.

**_9: After working a hard day, I came home to see my girlfriend cradling our child. I didn’t know which was more frightening, seeing my dead girlfriend and stillborn child, or knowing that someone broke into my apartment to place them there._ **

Jaime Lannister was a cop. He’d been a cop since he’d left school and gone to the academy and trained hard for it. He was good at his job. Today was a horrible day though. He walked in through his apartment door and stopped, looking at the blue armchair in horror. There, sat in that old blue armchair, was Brienne and the baby. Jaime trembled with horror and the need to vomit. For Brienne had been dead for a year now. She’d died in a car accident. She’d been pregnant. The mob had taken out her car while he was working on a case against them. It was supposed to be a warning then. The doctors had cut her open to try and save the baby before he had even got to the hospital, but his tiny son had not survived. Jaime ran to the bathroom to be sick. He wasn’t sure whether to be afraid, horrified, disgusted, or just plain angry that someone had taken the time to dig up his dead lover and his stillborn son to taunt him with. Once he had finished being sick. He refused to go back into the living room, where Brienne’s dead body sat in, what had been her favourite chair in life. He picked up his phone and called for backup and a forensic team. He was determined that he would find the sick bastard that had done this to him, to Brienne, to his child. He’d lock up whoever had disturbed their graves, rather than letting them rest in peace.

**_10: There was a picture in my phone of me sleeping. I live alone._ **

Brienne Tarth was sitting in a café waiting for her closest friend since childhood, Jaime Lannister, to arrive and hopefully calm her down. When Jaime arrived, golden and perfect as always, he could see that Brienne was extremely nervous and upset.

“What’s wrong Wench? You seemed upset on the phone.” Jaime asked her. Brienne was shaking. She pulled up something on her phone and handed it to Jaime. He looked at it in confusion. It was a picture of Brienne, curled up on her sofa, the glow of the television lighting her features as she slept on, obliviously. “I don’t get it.” Jaime said.

“Look at the date.” Brienne said. Jaime looked at the date the phone had saved the photo.

“Wait, this was only last night.” Jaime said.

“I live alone Jaime. Who took that photo?” Brienne asked, shaking, looking fearful and worried. Jaime frowned.

“That’s it. You’re coming to stay with me.” Jaime said firmly.

“Won’t your brother and sister mind?” Brienne replied.

“I don’t care if they mind. This is serious. You’re not going to stay at that apartment if someone is stalking you. There’s an extra room anyways and Tyrion likes you, so he’s not likely to object to you staying. As for Cersei... well we’re the majority, we overrule her.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne blinked.

“But what about finding out who this crazy person is who took a picture of me on my own phone while I was sleeping?” Brienne asked fearfully.

“We’re going to pick up some stuff from your place. You and I, you’re not going alone. Then I’ll get Tyrion to come round and hook up some cameras. Hopefully we’ll catch whoever is doing this and everything will be fine.” Jaime said. Brienne wanted to believe him, but that photo scared her. Someone had been in her home, had taken a picture of her while she was sleeping, and left the evidence for her to find in class the next day as she tried to find some of the snapshots she had taken for her photography class. She swallowed and looked at Jaime.

“Okay Jaime. I trust you.” Brienne said softly. She knew Jaime would do what he could to help her. She might be frightened, but she knew, at least, that she had protection.

**_11: I woke up to hear knocking on glass. At first, I thought it was the window until I heard it come from the mirror again._ **

Brienne heard the knocking again. This would not be the first time. Since her brother’s death, she had often woken to the knocking on glass. She always thought it was the window at first. She knew it couldn’t be, after eight years, Brienne knew it wasn’t truly the window, but she liked to hope it was. But then she would look and see Galladon tapping on the glass of her mirror, looking at her forlornly, like she could help him and wasn’t even trying. She was shaking, even as she avoided the mirror and got dressed.

“Brienne! Brienne! Come on Brienne! Let me out! Galladon would call her. Brienne was sixteen, her brother had died when she was eight and he twelve. But he didn’t age and as she looked at him, she started to cry. She didn’t cry in front of anyone else.

“I can’t Galladon. I don’t know how.” Brienne sobbed. She always broke down. He had drowned saving her, and she couldn’t even save him from the mirror. There was a knock at the door and she quickly dried her tears on the end of her t-shirt as her father came into the room.

“Brienne, why are you crying? What’s happened? Is it one of the village boys upsetting you?” Selwyn Tarth asked his only living child. Brienne looked in the mirror and saw Galladon shake his head. He was telling her not tell, like he always did. She had always listened.

“There’s nothing wrong Dad. I was... I was just thinking about Galladon. Don’t worry Dad.” Brienne said. But even as she told her father not to worry about her, she could see Galladon grinning maniacally at her in the mirror, more menacing in death then he ever had been in life, and Brienne was frightened. But who could she tell? Who would believe her?

**_12: The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06 I heard my closet door creak open._ **

Jaime knew. He knew what the time was. At seven minutes past midnight she always came to him. She despised him, she wanted revenge. She wanted revenge for his lies, for his sins against her. Every night, she climbed onto his bed and straddled his lap, her dark hair rotting on her scalp, so parts of the grey dead flesh, and the torn bloody strips showed through the once beautiful dark hair. Her dark eyes looked at Jaime with anger, though they were sunken in her almost skeletal face. She dug her long, rotten fingernails into his chest, wrapped her fingers around his heart and squeezed, her other hand, the flesh rotting, pressed over his mouth as he tried to scream. He had tried biting her before, but she had never felt it. She merely squeezed tighter. His screams were muffled by her rotten hand.

“You did this to me Jaime Lannister. You did this to me. You lied to my Tyrion. You let your father give me to his household guard. Do you know how many rapes I endured? Of course not. I’m just a crofter’s daughter. You’re the great Ser Jaime Lannister. You don’t care what happened to a poor peasant girl.” Tysha rasped. Jaime screamed more as Tysha’s rotten nails dug into his heart, but no sound came from his throat. She removed her hand from his mouth. “Beg my forgiveness Jaime Lannister. Beg, like I begged. Your wife and children are safe. I am dead. How is that fair?” Tysha rasped again.

“Forgive me Tysha. I never knew what my father planned for you. I’m truly sorry.” Jaime gasped out.

“Not good enough.” Tysha hissed, and squeezed his heart so hard, Jaime thought it had burst.

He woke in a cold sweat, Brienne’s hand on his arm, shaking him from sleep. After all they had been through, Jaime though he would have had nightmares about White Walkers, about Lady Stoneheart and the Brotherhood, or even about the day Fat Zollo cut off his hand at Vargo Hoat’s command. But it was Tysha who haunted him. Brienne looked at him with a deep sadness. He had told her what the dreams were about when she had asked him who Tysha was. The strange thing was that he woke with five, nail marks in a circle around his heart, as though Tysha was truly attacking him from the afterlife.

 _“I would deserve it.”_  Jaime thought as he tried to settle back to sleep with his wife at his side.  _“I would deserve her vengeance.”_  Jaime thought before he drifted back to sleep.

**_13: Growing up with cats and dogs, I got used to the sounds of scratching at my door while I slept. Now that I live alone, it is much more unsettling._ **

Brienne had lived on a farm for her whole childhood. She had heard cats and dogs scratching at the doors. She’d grown up listening to the noises of animals. Now she lived alone in the big city of King’s Landing. The sound of any noise scared her, but recently, she had heard scratching at her doors and under the floors of her ground floor apartment. She woke up in the night, curled up in the foetal position, hunched with terror at the strange sounds. One day her work colleague came to visit her. Jaime Lannister frowned when he walked into her apartment. Of course Jaime would look down his nose at her little apartment. Mr ‘I just walked off of the cover of GQ’ was so rich that some mansions were probably too small.

“What the hell was that scratching noise?” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked.

 _“He heard it too? At least I’m not losing my mind.”_  Brienne thought. “I don’t know. I’ve been hearing those noises for a while. I’ve got no idea what they are.” Brienne replied. Jaime frowned.

“It might be rats. You have a right to demand your landlord sort that out Wench. After all you pay to live here. It’s his duty to make sure that you’re not listening to rodents under your floorboards.” Jaime stated. Brienne frowned. She hadn’t known she could speak to her landlord about this. Then again, Petyr Baelish wasn’t the kind of man that you could go to with problems.

“My landlord isn’t the type to care. Most of his tenants are his prostitutes. He doesn’t usually bother cleaning up the place.” Brienne replied. Jaime’s mouth gaped open.

“This building is owned by Petyr Baelish? And you’re living here?” Jaime asked.

“It’s cheap. We can’t all live the life of luxury Jaime.” Brienne shot back.

“Well you’re not staying here.” Jaime stated.

“I don’t have a choice unless you know somewhere I can stay for the same prices I pay here. I sincerely doubt it though. I’ve searched this whole city. Even Fleabottom doesn’t have the same rent.” Brienne replied, not really wanting to discuss this with Jaime, but having no choice as he frowned.

“I know someone who’s looking for a roommate. Her brother is a friend of mine, Elia Martell. She’s pretty friendly, nothing like the bitches who work at the office, her brother asked me if I knew someone that could be trusted to live with her. I know you can.” Jaime replied. Brienne blinked.

“Jaime... what?” Brienne was so confused.

“I’m offering you a way out of here. Take it before you end up with tetanus, tuberculosis or both.” Jaime said. Brienne sighed, looked around her apartment and agreed. After all, she knew Jaime, and despite his tendency to tease her, he actually was worried about her well being. Besides, what could be worse than the scratching that kept her awake all day and night? So Brienne said yes.

**_14: In all of the time that I’ve lived alone in this house, I swear to God I’ve closed more doors then I’ve opened._ **

Jaime had lived with his own personal ghost for years. He could have moved out. He really could. But he liked his house. He’d earned it without his father’s help or money. He’d gotten a job as a journalist and had worked hard without anyone’s influence. Sometimes, he wondered why the Ghost was always opening doors. He would close his closet door, his bathroom door, every door in the house. He would wake up in the morning to find every door open. The only door that stayed closed was the front door. Now, the ghost only opened the doors to the cupboards, apparently letting Jaime know it was still there. This had come about because his friend Brienne told him about the story of the ghost, a little girl who had been locked inside the house and left to die by her parents, who couldn’t afford the house or her, and so they had left. Brienne said if there was a ghost, it was her, and if she was opening the doors, it was probably because she felt trapped and no wonder after her parents locked her in the house and ran away, leaving the poor little girl to starve to death. Brienne had suggested that he leave the doors around the house open and simply ask her not to open the fridge and freezer because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to afford to live there from the loss of food.

When Jaime had researched his house, he had found out that the girl’s name had been Pia. So one day, Jaime took Brienne’s advice and had asked the ghost that if he would leave the doors around the house open, could she please not keep opening his fridge and freezer up, as he couldn’t afford the money he spent on food after it spoiled from the doors being open. Suddenly the closet doors and other cupboard doors around the house had stopped opening. But in the kitchen, the cupboards were always open in the morning. Just to let Jaime know that Pia was still there. Brienne had just shrugged when Jaime had thanked her for her advice.

“I used to live in a haunted house. Ghosts just want someone to know they’re there.” Brienne had replied. Jaime couldn’t really complain about that. So now he cohabited with a ghost. It wasn’t actually as bad as the movies made it out to be.

**_15: A girl heard her mom yell her name from downstairs, so she got up and started to head down. As she got to the stairs, her mom pulled her into her room and said “I heard that, too.”_ **

Joanna Lannister was a typical little girl. She had an older brother who was away at college, and an older sister in high school with her. At eleven, she was the youngest, and sometimes she truly disliked it. Today, she had come home without Arianne, because her sister was trying out for the school production of  _The Crucible_  by Arthur Miller. Her mother was at work and would normally be very unhappy that Joanna had come home from school without Arianne to watch her. She walked to and from school with her older sister every day. Today was different of course.

“Joanna! Can you come downstairs for a minute?” Joanna heard her mother call. Joanna blinked. Her mother wasn’t even supposed to be home from work yet. Besides, her mother never called her Joanna unless she was mad, but she hadn’t sounded mad, so the eleven year old girl got up from where she’d been reading on her bed and opened her bedroom door. She went to the stairs, and just before she went down, a hand pulled her into her parent’s room. Joanna stared wide eyed at her mother.

“Weren’t you downstairs Mum?” Joanna asked.

“No. I heard it too. I’ve called the police. They’ll be here any minute.” Brienne Lannister stated.

“Will Dad be with them?” Joanna asked.

“I don’t know sweetie.” Brienne replied with a whisper.

When the police arrived, they found the back door open, and on the floor a tape recorder. Jaime Lannister ran into the house in a panic, wondering what the hell had happened. He held on to his wife and his youngest daughter tightly. The two officers called to the scene, Addam Marbrand and Margaery Tyrell both looked at Jaime in confusion.

“Someone obviously wanted to get a hold of your daughter. It’s lucky your wife was in and stopped your daughter going downstairs. They had a recording of her voice, altered it. Whoever did this must have been listening in to your phone calls. We found a tap on your phone line.” Addam said. Joanna shivered. Her mother would normally have gone to work. She didn’t know why her mother was at home, but that fact had probably saved her life. Another police car pulled up and Joanna saw Arianne jump out of the front seat and run towards the house. She ran inside, hugged Joanna tightly, along with their parents.

“Why were you at home mum?” Joanna asked, not sure that there was a point to the answer, but wanting one anyways.

“I had to go to the doctor’s sweetie.” Brienne said gently.

“The doctor’s?” The two girls looked at their father, who seemed concerned.

“Yes Jaime, the doctor’s. It turns out that we’re going to be blessed with another bundle of joy.” Brienne stated. Joanna just felt thoroughly confused.

“Well then I’d best find out who was so eager to tap our phone lines so I can put them in jail before the baby comes.” Jaime stated firmly. Joanna just hugged her mother more tightly, afraid for the first time in her life. Someone had come into their home and tried to take Joanna away. She had been lucky today. Very lucky.

**_16: She asked why I was breathing so heavily. I wasn’t._ **

Jaime was half asleep. He’d just been to the bathroom, come back and laid down in bed with his girlfriend. Brienne opened her eyes sleepily.

“Jaime why are you breathing so heavily?” Brienne asked. That was when Jaime noticed it. The sound of heavy breathing. It wasn’t coming from him.

“I’m not.” Jaime whispered, his heart beating faster. He turned on the bedside lamp, quicker than he had ever thought possible, and he and Brienne looked on in horror at the hairy monster that was standing over their beds.

“What the fuck is that?” Brienne asked in shock.

“I think it’s a... werewolf....” Jaime said, just as shocked, as the creature lunged for them. Jaime shoved Brienne to one side out of the bed, and she landed on the ground, her feet scrambling for purchase on the slippery wooden floor. Jaime had dived the other way, and the creature had dived on their bed. The structure broke into pieces as the creature howled at them. Jaime looked into it’s eyes. They were mismatched eyes. One was green, the other black. There was only one person Jaime knew with eyes like that.

“Tyrion?” Jaime asked in wonder, not sure if he really wanted the answer. The creature howled in response.

**_17: My wife woke me up last night to tell me there was an intruder in our house. She was murdered by an intruder 2 years ago._ **

Jaime was dreaming. He was dreaming of better days, when he wasn’t as disillusioned as he was now.

“Jaime.” Jaime blinked as he heard that familiar female voice. “Jaime wake up. There’s an intruder.” Jaime blinked his eyes open.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked sleepily.

“Jaime! Hurry up! He’s in Genna’s room! Hurry!” Jaime heard Brienne say. He shot up out of bed, and that was when he heard it, the noise of footsteps heading into his seven year old daughter’s room. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed a metal baseball bat, creeping into the corridor, he saw the figure in his daughter’s room, standing over her bed, knife in hand, while Genna slept on. Jaime let out a cry like a wounded animal and ran into the room, slamming the metal baseball bat down on the man’s head. The man slumped to the ground and Genna woke up and started to cry, not knowing what was going on. Jaime grabbed his daughter out of her bed and ran into his room to grab his phone. He called the police. Within five minutes there was a police car in his driveway. Jaime let them in. The intruder was still unconscious.

The police asked Jaime questions about what had happened, never telling them that Brienne had woken him to let him know Genna was in danger. They would have called him crazy anyway. After all, Brienne had been killed by an intruder two years ago, when Jaime was away on business. But Jaime had never forgiven himself for not being there. He knew though, he knew that Brienne was watching over them, over him and Genna. That was all that mattered. He knew she was there, keeping them safe.

**_18: I awoke to the sound of the baby monitor crackling with a voice comforting my firstborn child. As I adjusted to a new position, my arm brushed against my wife, sleeping next to me._ **

Jaime heard the baby monitor. He heard his son’s cries. Gerion had a real set of lungs on him when he was hungry. Then he heard a voice comforting his son. It wasn’t clear. Jaime half smiled. Brienne must have gotten up to go to the bathroom and a feeling of tenderness came over him as he thought of Brienne in the nursery with Gerion, looking after him. He turned over, and his arm brushed against a solid form. The form of his wife. Jaime’s eyes opened fully as he registered someone else must be in the room with their infant son.

“Jaime?” Brienne mumbled sleepily, as Jaime literally jumped out of bed. Brienne then sat up in bed, looking horrified as Jaime ran out of the bedroom door. “Who’s with Gerion?” Brienne exclaimed. He heard her jumping out of the bed, her senses had always returned far more quickly than his own, after sleep. He ran into the room and saw the dark creature holding his son.

“Who are you?” Jaime asked.

“You know who I am Jaime Lannister.” The creature said. He had horns sticking out of his head, and his skin was black like burned meat. His teeth were fanged, and white, so white it was almost blinding. His eyes were an awful yellow. Brienne came up behind him.

“The devil.” Brienne whispered. Jaime’s eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing.

“Your father made a deal with me, a long time ago. The firstborn child of his firstborn son, for his power and wealth. Surely, you Lannisters are known for paying your debts. The boy belongs to me.” The devil stated. Brienne pushed past Jaime and strode into the room.

“You’re not taking my son anywhere.” Brienne hissed. The devil merely smiled.

“You don’t have a say in the matter.” The devil stated. Jaime glared.

“You are not taking my son anywhere.” Jaime stated. The devil smiled.

“It’s alright.” The devil said, placing Gerion back in his crib. Brienne ran over and snatched her son up. “He will come to me of his own free will, in time.” The devil said. Then he disappeared, leaving the family afraid and alone. At least for now.

**_19: I always thought my cat had a staring problem – she always seemed fixated on my face. Until one day, when I realised that she was always looking just behind me._ **

Jaime Lannister had never been a believer. Not in the spiritual, the supernatural, or any other thing related to it. Most of the time, he didn’t even believe in the gods. That was until his best friend, Brienne, gave him that damn kitten. He called it Duck. Just to annoy Brienne, he called it Duck. It was fluffy and black and small and it had big blue eyes. Duck was cute. Jaime could not deny this. As the cat grew older, Jaime noticed it was constantly staring at his face. He’d had the cat for a year, when he realised that Duck was  _not_ , in fact, staring at him. She was staring at a spot behind him. When Jaime turned around, he noticed the strangest thing. There were claw marks on the wall.

This kept happening for three months, until Jaime went to speak to his good friend Arthur Dayne, who was a priest, and a scholar on the supernatural. Arthur came to the house, looked at Duck, and then at the claw marks that had started to appear around the house. Arthur looked at Jaime.

“You’re very lucky that Brienne brought you that cat. It’s saved your life.” Arthur said.

“I don’t get it.” Jaime stated. Arthur shivered a little.

“I feel a demonic presence here. Cats keep demons away, they protect you from them. The fact that the claw marks have only just started appearing is a sign that Duck is one powerful cat. She’ll keep you protected, but I want to perform an exorcism on this place, just in case.” Arthur said. Jaime agreed, knowing that Arthur was an honest man, and deadly serious about such things. From that day on, Duck lived on the best cat food Jaime could find and he was never so glad that Brienne had given him a cat in his life.

**_20: There’s nothing like the laughter of a baby. Unless it’s 1 A.M. and you’re home alone._ **

Brienne was thoroughly creeped out. Having got home at one a.m. after she’d been out with her friends, she heard the laughter of a baby in her house. She had no children. She lived alone. She had searched her whole house from top to bottom, looking for anything that could be making the baby laughing noise, but she found nothing.

The next morning she phoned her boyfriend and told him the story. To his credit, Jaime did not laugh. He told her he would come round and help her look to see what was going on. She could still hear the baby laughing, and she had not slept. It was ten a.m. and Brienne was wondering what the hell was going on. So when Jaime arrived, they started to search the house again. Jaime looked at the pantry, next to the back door.

“Did you look in there, Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head. It was just an old pantry. It was empty of anything but some boxes she stuck there for storage. Jaime opened the door, and both of them were horrified to see a baby, playing with an old ratty teddy bear, giggling. Brienne leant forward and held out a finger. The baby stared at Brienne and then wrapped it’s hand around her extended finger. Brienne picked up the baby and looked around.

“How did it get in here?” Brienne asked.

“If you don’t know, I know even less.” Jaime replied, looking just as shocked as she was.

They found out that the baby had been abandoned by it’s mother, after she decided she couldn’t cope with the child anymore. She had thrown herself from a bridge. The coroners believed she was suffering from post natal depression. Years later, Jaime and Brienne, having cared for him since they found him in Brienne’s house, had adopted the dark haired baby boy, Podrick, and when he asked about his origins, they told him how his laughter had been what had led them to him.


End file.
